


青春期的男孩子就是精力旺盛啊

by fancai_wiki



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancai_wiki/pseuds/fancai_wiki
Summary: 我咕后续了





	青春期的男孩子就是精力旺盛啊

明明这不是我的本意来着.......  
零芒揉了揉自己的腰，无奈趴在床上想着。

早晨，8点整  
今天零芒也在出去玩的事情上表现出意外的执着。  
听着对面那人兴高采烈的语气，凉凌不用看都能想象出对面人现在的表情，旁边要高兴地飞花花了吧.....凉凌是这么想的。  
没办法，自己的老婆，他不宠谁宠呢。抱着这种想法，凉凌无奈笑了笑。

在外面逛了一整天的零芒刚想掏出手机给自己在家里蹲着看家的男朋友打个电话，结果猛然发现手机没电了。摸了摸包里，也忘了随身携带充电宝，零芒本来想着要不要去找个公共电话给自己男朋友打个电话，但转念又一想:“啊......算了，反正最多再一两个小时就回去了........应该没什么问题吧，反正也没什么人在这个点找我.........”  
要是让他知道自己干这一下，晚上回去要接受的就是明天起不来的命运，他可能就会直接回家了吧。

“啊——终于到家了——凉凌——”零芒推开门，但是迎接他的并不是平常暖融融的气息。  
操，完蛋。零芒这么想。  
“你在外面和他们玩的好像很开心啊。”凉凌拉过零芒，语气里是溢出的不满，“那你不是干脆别回来了？”  
“不是这样的......凉凌你听我说......”零芒慌忙说到。  
他可不想明天早上起不来。毕竟他和男朋友都是青春期，真的搞起来可是要命的。  
凉凌显然并不满意这种话，他快醋疯了，毕竟谁也不愿意自己的男朋友出去鬼混一天你给他打电话对方手机还关机吧。说实话，凉凌当时可能第一反应是“他是不是被绑架了”。  
“我要的不是这种回答。”凉凌这样说着，“你真的确定，你不是在外面和他们搞别的？”  
“我就只是出去逛逛而已啊..........”零芒欲哭无泪。  
“那就用身体给我在床上好好解释一下吧。”  
“......什么？？？？？”零芒开始慌张了起来，他可不想被吃醋的男朋友按在床上操一晚上，“那个......你看我今天也挺累的了要不改日再......”  
“我看你精力挺充沛的，刚回来的时候可听不出你很累啊。而且青春期可是精力最充沛的时期了。”凉凌这么说着。  
完了，今天是逃不掉了。零芒这么想着。

“.....唔.....哈啊.....凉凌.....你.....听我.....呃唔....解释啊……”零芒试图再给自己辩解，他当然不想现在来一发，鬼知道他身上这个男人吃起醋来有多可怕。凉凌不说话，只是用手指轻轻扫过对方嘴唇，示意他不要再说了。“零芒，”凉凌顿了顿，接着说，“你知道你最可爱的表情是哪一个吗？”  
靠，这种事情爷怎么知道。零芒愤愤想着。  
“唔......”对方将唇堵在零芒唇上，突如其来的吻让零芒有些呼吸不稳。反正都跑不掉了……对面又是自己的爱人......零芒这样想着，主动用软舌撬开对方齿贝，给予一个爱的深吻。果然......无论如何都还是拿你没办法。零芒有些无奈地想到。  
零芒亲吻时手臂不由自主地环住身上人，像是寻求安全感一样。这给凉凌在下面做些小动作留下了充足的空间。凉凌空出一只手用来支撑自己，免得压到身下人，另一只手顺势抚上对方胸口，恶趣味地用手指玩弄着身下人胸前的两颗樱桃。“唔！凉凌你.....手给我.....哈啊……安分点！”零芒感受到了来自身上人的刺激，但环着对方的手反而箍得更紧了些。凉凌干脆直接用牙齿轻轻叼住其中一个，缓缓向外拉扯。疼痛的感觉让零芒恨不得直接把指甲嵌进对方肉里，生理性泪水也因为刺激在眼眶里打转。真不知道这已经算什么感觉了……零芒头脑已经开始有些不大清醒，思考也开始有些缓慢。  
好像来感觉了呢，零芒。凉凌看着对方水汽蒙蒙的眼睛，感觉有些呼吸停滞。  
好.....可爱。真想看他被我搞到哭出来的样子。  
啊糟糕，危险想法了。  
“接下来要进入正片了，零芒。”  
看着对方准备好的润滑液，零芒不知道在心中骂了多少次“老流氓”。  
你果然是等这一天等好久了吧！！！  
“唔.....哈......”即使对方插入手指的方法一点都不暴力，甚至可以说得上是最温柔的一种方式，零芒也依旧会感到疼痛。穴肉将手指咬的有些紧，明明抹了润滑液，但在里面抽插依然显得非常困难。  
这才只是一根而已……所以我才讨厌干这种事情嘛！零芒咬紧下唇，委屈地想到。  
第二根，第三根。手指缓缓抽插，让零芒慢慢适应这个大小，以防止等等高潮部分来临时他会因此受伤。但手指这种偶尔触碰那一点的的行为让零芒感觉全身都躁动不安。他甚至以咬住凉凌的肩头的方法以示抗议。  
“看来你已经准备好了？”凉凌问到，“那我可就开始了。”  
“......嗯……哈啊？！”零芒刚闷闷答应了一声，下一秒对方的肉刃就已经顶在了穴口处。  
就不给人一点准备时间吗白痴！！！零芒感到不快。  
肉刃慢慢没入穴口，感觉到巨物的进入，零芒紧张地抓紧身下的床单，时不时可以听到从咬紧的牙关中流露出的一声细微的喘息声，都足以让人进行下一步的行动。肉刃埋入其中但却没有任何动作，这让零芒感到疑惑。  
是在让我适应大小吗……你这可真是......零芒想到。  
巨物在身体里开始缓缓抽插，这让零芒的思维神经受到了极大的刺激。喘息声已经无法吞咽下去，现在连不发出声音都极为困难。零芒抬起眼看着身上人的眼睛，里面燃烧着满满的爱。我真是疯了……我居然会觉得这个混蛋很好看……零芒别过头去，脸上一瞬间变得通红，这反而让凉凌感到疑惑。“我做错什么了吗。”他这样问到。“你......呃呜？！”零芒还没有回答就因为对方撞击了那一点而发出喘息。  
靠，这个混蛋是故意的吧！！！  
速度开始加快了，这让零芒感到手足无措。“呃......呜......”细碎的呻吟声混合着下体结合时发出的令人脸红心跳的水声，无疑是在给这个青春期增光添彩。零芒下意识将脸凑到凉凌脸前，对方心领神会，交换了一个充满爱意的吻。下身运动的速度不断加快，那点被撞击的力度也越来越大，零芒不由自主流下泪水。身体越来越敏感，一举一动都会让他感到像触电一样。  
但是还是很想要。蹦出这种想法的零芒着实吓了自己一跳。自己什么时候有这种污秽的想法的？？？  
“怎么？还想要？”凉凌像看穿了对方的想法一样，将零芒脑子里所想的直接说了出来。“没关系，晚上的时间可是很长的。”  
“凉......凉凌......不要了……求求你......哈唔......”零芒睁大眼睛，真要做一晚上，他有这精力，自己可不一定能奉陪到底。  
“说不定你这一次表现好了，一次就过了呢？”凉凌抱着欺负欺负身下人的心理这样说道。“我觉得你平时好像干这种事情的时候完全没有害羞过吧？还是你已经不行了？”  
“......你......你属狗的吗凉凌......”零芒忍不住叫嚷了起来，“你平常也没有这么开放啊......吃醋了？”  
“也许我会说，你猜？”凉凌笑了笑，这个笑容让零芒瞬间警觉了起来。  
出大问题，看来的确是吃飞醋。零芒这么想。  
“噫唔！”零芒刚刚打算乘机喘口气，结果就被对方下身突如其来的动作给打断了。“唔......凉凌你......慢点......不要给我老是对准一个点碰！！！”零芒狠命抓着身上人的背，想让他停下来。凉凌很明显已经抓住了对方的弱点，而且并不想这样就放过他。“你很怕被碰这里，是吗？”凉凌语气里流露出少见的兴奋。零芒被抓住了弱点，开始狠命阻止对方继续下去。“我跟你说凉凌，你敢给我......哈啊？”凉凌坏心冲击着那一点，零芒的身体很给面子地做出了反应。  
“哈啊......呜.......凉凌.......”零芒紧紧抓住身下的床单，眼睛里蓄满泪水。  
“我在，怎么了？”凉凌明知道对方想说什么，却还是这样问了一句。  
“呜......呜......”零芒突然把头埋到对方胸口，抽泣了起来。  
这是已经没法正常思考了吗？凉凌疑惑地想到。不过这样貌似也挺可爱的？凉凌腾出一只手，轻轻擦掉零芒眼角的泪水。当手指轻轻扫过零芒嘴唇时，零芒突然紧紧咬住了凉凌的手指。凉凌当然明白他要去了，他没有多说，加快了冲击那点的速度和力量。“你如果再不松口，我的手指就要断了。”  
“唔.....”零芒已经没有心思管这些了，他紧紧咬住对方的手指，完全没有要放开的意思。  
“你打算拿我的手指磨牙吗？”凉凌无奈，只好任由他咬着。“很难受吗？”  
零芒不说话，只是死死咬着对方的手指，他的身体因为快感而不住颤抖，一声哭吟宣誓着他这次快感的结束。  
“哈啊.......哈啊.......”零芒大口呼吸着空气，凉凌乘机抽出手指，手指上的咬痕清晰可见。零芒应该是下意识控制了力度，所以并没有咬出伤口，只有一个很深的牙印留在那里，好像是在为刚才发生的事情打下记号。  
“还没有结束哦，零芒。”凉凌靠近他耳边轻轻说到。  
零芒身子一震，意识到了事情的严重性。  
那家伙的那玩意好像还没拔出来？  
也就是说他还，没整完？？？  
“......凉凌，算了，好不好？”  
“我觉得不行？你挺有精神的嘛。”  
好，完蛋，明天别想起床了。零芒绝望地想到。

**Author's Note:**

> 我咕后续了


End file.
